Darkness, And all That Follows
by CandySlay3r
Summary: When Jesse walks away from a car crash, it changes his life forever; he's lost his past and now he only has the future. Dealing with his new life, Jesse is about to find out whether you remember it or not, your past always catches up with you...and so do the monsters that are lurking there..
1. Prologue Darkness, And all That Follow

_**- Prologue -**_

_**In the Beginning**_

_I stormed through the magnificent castle. My head was held high. I was to expose her. She made me who I was, what she was. That was enough; the woman served her purpose. I had thought of everything. I was a genius. The year was 1611. I was at the top of my game. I was unstoppable. I was a monster of the flesh. I couldn't begin to describe to you how foolishly invincible I felt. I passed a mirror in the main chambers and stopped to admire my reflection for a second; I had shoulder length blonde hair. I was built, with blue eyes and a strong jaw line. I was clad in a simple white cotton tunic, and brown trousers, to top it off black boots adorned with intricately engraved solid gold buckles, the kind only the rich could afford. Or perhaps those whom were willing to kill and steal from the rich. I knew that I was irresistible. That's what made me so dangerous. _

_To this day I have no idea how I actually pulled it off._

_How I had managed to escapeErzsebet Bathory's claw-like grip I am still none the wiser. I fled far from the Blood Countess, undetectable on her radar. _

_Erzsebet was haughty and proud; she had black flowing hair and skin like marble. _

_The blood countess seduced her victims, all of whom were young girls. She was possibly one of the most bloodthirsty Vampyres I'd ever met. She revelled in not only torturing her prey and toying with their flesh, but after she was finished with her game she would bleed them dry and bathe in their blood. _

_I had the personal privilege of witnessing this form of torture first hand. Maybe that is why I now have little to no sympathy for my own prey. Erzsebet would sit in her bathtub and cup her hands. Like a ritual she would then lift her clasped hands above her head and let the blood flow through her fingers, crimson stains running down her arms and over her porcelain features, the effect was entrancing. Her mouth opening hungrily, her tongue would stretch out as far as it could; she then let the flavour seep into her mouth, lapping at it greedily. I could never forget the glint of her fangs in the moonlight. These thoughts did not disturb me. They thrilled me._

_As I continued to march through the castle, a band of authorities followed in my wake. We charged through the castle proudly and I lead them the right way. They threw open the door to her chambers, and there she was, Erzsebet, in all of her glory, the moonlight glinting off her pale flesh, breasts heaving in the bright light of the moon, not devoid of their usual crimson stain._

_The blood countess casually flung the girl she was holding across the room her lifeless body landing with a thud and she hissed at the nearest guard, baring her fangs at him. But I was too quick for her. Full of confidence, I threw my arm out, blocking her path. She faltered for a moment. A second was enough; the guard slapped the silver cuffs on her. She howled in pain and the pain in her eyes was a stare I would remember for eternity. Betrayal. Horror. Confusion._

She was my mistress. I had betrayed her. I could almost feel her demise approaching.

_She whimpered in pain and the look in her eyes was so pathetically pitiful. This single reaction made me realise what a truly weak being she really was. She did not deserve to be my master. I smiled cruelly down upon her. This was the rightful order of things. _

_They locked her in a tower over night. Her trial for her crime was to be held in the morning. I had planned all this. I alone knew what they didn't. That she was Vampyre. _

_I waited outside the tower to prolong her agony. For hours I must have sat there on the other side of that iron door. I told her stories of when I was human, and more tales of how I had come to despise her existence, the whole time I didn't hear a noise from the other side, I figured she must have been contemplating her death. This pleased me. As dawn crept closer, I bid her farewell and made myself scarce._

_The next morning when the guards opened the door, they never did find the blood countess. They came to their own conclusions that she was a witch and had used her magic to escape. _

_I had won the game, I succeeded my mistress. Her power was now mine. I let out a mirthless laugh. I drained each and every one of those guards of their life, and drank to their memory. After all. If it hadn't been for them who would have put those silver cuffs on my master? Certainly not I. _

_The rumours spread throughout the land. By this time however, I had fled the country. I felt truly invincible. Every birth was to be mine from now. I spent several years in search of those worthy to follow in my footsteps. The search proved long, but not fruitless. Soon I had a group of followers I could call my own. A band of obedient minions._


	2. Chapter 1 Memories and Musings

- Chapter 1 -

**_Memories and Musings_**

_Black. Everything was black. _

_Voices. I could hear them all around me. Panic-stricken tones of emergency. Although I couldn't hear what they were saying over the blood pounding in my ears, by the muffled shuffling and the tones in their voices I could tell that something was seriously awry._

_I struggled to force my eyes open so that I might get a better handle on the situation. One weary eye opened and it was like a gateway to pain. Pain like you've never experienced before. Oh my God! It was so freaking painful. Where do I begin? It just hurt all over okay? I could see another figure in my peripherals but couldn't make out the blurry shape._

Then I passed out from the pain.

_XxxxxxX_

_When I awoke, the sterile smell of the hospital filled my nostrils. As things came into focus, and I could feel a throbbing pain that ached through my whole body. I noticed an occupant in the bed beside me and I craned my neck to see who it was, the wire which sat in my nose cut into my cheek as I did. _

_Next to me lay a teenage girl who might have been sleeping. She had shiny black hair which had been completely shaved at one side of her head, but flowed long over her shoulder on the other. She had piercings in her lip which looked like they had ripped apart her face in the accident. On her smooth olive skin was a tattoo design of intricate cherry blossom flowers cascading over her shoulder blade. _

_I thought she would have looked beautiful._

_ Her leg looked like it had been snapped in two; dark bruising surrounded by yellow swelling engulfed her knee cap. Her heart monitor bleeped feebly but continuously._

_My eyes welled up with tears at the sad sight and I was confused as to why. Who was she to me? Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. _

_The impulse to act on the urge was strong, and as I leant over the railing of my new bed I was sick all over the blue-grey linoleum that coated the floor. It was now tinted with a dull brown, a splatter that had sprayed all the way up the bedside table._

_ "He's awake!" came the first voice I remember hearing. A doctor with greying hair clad in a typical white coat, spectacles perched on his nose and a stethoscope dangling around his neck to complete the look was the new sight that greeted me. _

_ "Jesse?" He spoke tentatively._

_Was that my name?_

_I averted my gaze to the needle and drip sticking out of my hand. I cleared my throat._

_ "Hi," Clearing my throat, I spoke for the first time._

_The doctor's face relaxed into a smile. He tapped his pen on the clipboard in his hand._

_ "Oh, you were sick? I'll have someone clean that up right away," he said kindly and nodded at the nurse on the far side of the room. On cue she bustled over with a cloth and a mop._

_ "In the meantime, I'd like to ask you a few questions; if that's quite alright." He bounced on the balls of his feet. This action made me feel nervous. I felt angered by his delight._

_I nodded slowly, unsure of what to say to this stranger. I did feel as though his behaviour in the situation was somewhat inappropriate._

_ "Great!" He beamed at me with a mouth full of white teeth. "So first of all I would like to ask you, what happened?" I recoiled slightly at his chirpiness._

_Happened... Did he mean how I got here? I could only guess... If that was the question he wanted the answer to then I wouldn't be able to give it to him. I swallowed a lump in my throat._

_ "That... I am unsure of. I mean, you're the doctor, I'm pretty sure you know how I ended up in here," I said reasonably, it was the biggest string of words out of my mouth since I had woken. He looked shocked at my apparent lack of knowledge. This too, made me mad and I sent a death glare his way._

"Jesse... You were in a car crash..." He informed me, his kind eyes quietly losing a bit of their spark.

_ "I mean… We think your name is Jesse, it's on your bracelet." He indicated the silver bracelet which I now noticed around the wrist that was not hooked up to the drip. I stared at it in wonder. I wondered how I should react. I mean… if this was true… then what was my personality supposed to be? I felt the beginning of a headache starting to emerge._

_ "That's not all Jesse." He cleared his throat._

_"We found… others… others with you." He spoke softly now._

_ "Where are they?" I demanded, holding him under a stern gaze. "If there are others maybe they can tell you what happened and… Who… Who I am." I faltered and could not continue to look him in the eye._

_ "Well, if this one wakes up," He indicated the bed next to me, "She certainly may be able to tell us something. However, I'm afraid the chances of that are slim. She has suffered massive trauma… And currently she is experiencing some… internal bleeding. We have managed to keep her stable… for now… but if she wakes up, there could be some severe brain damage." He said sadly._

_I noticed that he seemed to be avoiding part of the question._

"So what about-" I started in my deep voice. I was interrupted though, because somewhere to my right a resounding high pitched tone echoed through the room. I turned to see that the heart monitor next to the dark haired girl was flat-lining. My eyes widened as medical professionals all swarmed around the girl's bed. They charged her body with metal instruments a few times.

_ "She's haemorrhaging!" Cried one of the female doctors in anguish. Their voices were panicked and it stirred up a recent memory, the memory of the ambulance was coming back to me. At least I remembered something. I felt little sympathy for that girl though, she wasn't anything of importance to me. I stared blankly at the strangers gathered around the adjacent bed._

_The nurse who had called out before now looked disappointed._

_ "Time of Death: 7.00pm." She wrote it on her clipboard too._

_"Is that the time?" I pondered. "I'm starving!"_

_XxxxxxxxX_

_I took one tentative step forwards. This was going to be a long recovery process. I hadn't broken much, except for a few ribs and my ankle was sprained, but other than that I was just bruised all over as well as internally. _

_I peered at the strange boy staring back at me in the mirror, a reflection I did not recognise, but was sure I would eventually. Dark bruising surrounded that stranger's cheeks, black and blue inking over his pale face. His eyebrows knotted and his fierce grey eyes glared back at me. _

_The old nurse held my arm as I walked on the blue mats. I hadn't said a word to her, and the old bag didn't seem to take very kindly to me either. She jerked my arm a little, as if pulling me onwards. This made me angry and my slight in concentration threw me off balance. One of my feet slipped out from under me and I nearly toppled backwards, but the crabby old lady grabbed my arm with both of her wrinkly hands and steadied me. She was a fierce old woman, and she was a lot stronger than I had initially given her credit for_

_ "That's enough for today, boy!" She barked, and forced me back into the wheelchair parked at the base of the mats._

I gave her one of my best scowls, which she ignored. She wheeled me back to my room, where she aided me into my bed. I felt it was a bit unnecessary, however because I was unwilling to make any more conversation I didn't protest.

_At any rate, I had enough going through my mind. One detail which I had been thinking of ever since the girl occupying the bed next to me had passed; I felt as though Dr. Bubbly (as I had come to call him privately) had omitted some details about the accident. He had mentioned that there were two other victims in the car with me, that I was driving, and two had died. Two. Two people, including the girl._

_ I thought about that for a moment. It had been a few days since that girl died. Apparently no one knew her name. I decided that I would question Dr. Bubbles about the other person next time he gave me an update on when I would be released. Released to where, I didn't know. This was another thought that had been plaguing me for the last few days. I pushed it to the back of my mind for now. _

_It came to my attention that the nurse had long since left, and the sun was now disappearing into the orange and pink hues of the clouds. I needed to get out of that room. I decided then and there that I hated hospitals._

_XxxxxxxxxX_

_Thud. The doctors car hit yet another pothole and my bruised body ached. This car ride was just as awkward as I had foreseen. I sighed and stared at the passing scenery whirring past my vision. I really wished we would hurry up and get there. It had taken me nearly a week to get the doctor one on one to have that dreaded conversation._

_ Always flanked with nurses to his left and right, the doctor had proven a lot more difficult to come by on his own. Eventually I had just asked the anxious question "Can we have a moment alone, please?" It was the only sentence I had said all week so I think he felt inclined to oblige._

_That conversation was about as awkward as this car ride. There we sat in silence, the doctor and I. He coughed, you know, the kind where they're trying to make things less awkward by coughing, and it just ends up having the opposite effect. I looked sideways at him and he smiled warmly at me. I kept the chill in my stare as I rolled my eyes and relished the satisfaction that my death glare had seemed to make him feel as awkward as I did. _

_He turned the music up, a merry tune that sounded ancient played across the speakers. God, I wished we would reach our destination soon. This was slow torture. It struck me that we still had to drive home, and we had already come quite a long way out. _

_The doctor started humming to the music and my mouth fell open in horror at the off key baritone. I gripped on to the door handle. _God, make it stop_, I prayed silently. But the doctor kept on humming that merry tune. My head felt like it was going to explode. My stomach tightened into worse knots as the car came screeching to a halt. _

_We were there. The morgue._

_I took a deep breath, and pulled the handle of the car. It swung outwards and my feet hit the gravel._

_It wasn't exactly the happiest place in the world, but the edge of the gravel road was lined with flowers. Tulips, the word registered. I hated them. We walked in to reception and the reception lady, apparently on good terms with Doctor Bubbles, handed him the key. _

_Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see. The doctor came to a sudden halt and I knew we had reached our destination as I almost collided with him. I lurched on my tiptoes for a moment as he looked at the number on the room and compared it to the key in his hand. He turned the key in the lock and pulled the door open. _

_It was a square room with curtains. He pulled back the curtains and there was a body in there on a flat table. The whole time he hadn't said a single word to me; which was odd even for him. I couldn't really concentrate on him right now though, because of the sight before me._

_There lay a young boy of about 5 or 6, with platinum unruly bangs not unlike my own. His lifeless body was still clutching a white teddy-bear, which appeared half bright white but half stained brown. My mouth fell open in horror when I realised what had caused the stains. It was caked in dried blood. The boy had a huge gaping wound in his face which had completely destroyed his eye socket and stuck out in contrast against his delicate porcelain skin. _

_I don't think that the guilt had hit me in such an intense wave as it did at that moment._

I killed them.

_I had blood on my hands. I didn't even know their names._

_XxxxxxxxxxX_

_._

_I went to their funerals out of a sense of duty. They were buried in unmarked graves. I placed a single red rose at the foot of each of their grave stones. I vowed I would visit them every year. Until I could at least find their families._

_The only real reason I knew my own name was because of the silver identification bracelet which I still wore on my left wrist. A thick silver plate, held together by two intricately woven chains so fine and delicate it looked like it was barely there, but it was very strong. It read, Jesse Magdolen- Born 1989 on the front, and Love Always Desire on the back. I had no idea what that phrase meant, but it often plagued my thoughts, it was a clue to a past that seemed just beyond my reach._


	3. Chapter 2 Beginnings and Wanderings

- **_Chapter 2 -_**

**_Beginnings and Wanderings_**

_Thank God it was Friday, _thought Jesse.

Jesse drew a single line across the top of his page. The shrill sound of his teacher's voice was boring into his skull and he glanced at the ever-slow second hand on the classroom clock. He ruffled his own platinum bangs and saw the way it gave his hair that windswept look in the reflection of the classroom window. He stared beyond the pane of glass, across the oval and the sun shone down over the playground, catching on the bright red and auburn coloured foliage. He caught a glimpse of a dark shape in the corner of his eye. He blinked and it was gone. The platinum-haired youth sat alone at the back of the classroom where he could not be disturbed. If anyone had bothered to look at the dismal teen, his emotions would not have been portrayed on his face. He gave off a stony exterior at all times, his face a cold mask which hid any emotions he might have had.

He tried to think of a time where he felt anything good. A whisper of a memory might have lay somewhere beyond his reach just far enough for him to know it was there. He tried desperately to cling to anything, but soon felt it slipping out of his grasp once more. He calmed himself, his poker-face once more in place. If there was one thing he had learnt it was that you could always trust to be alone. He couldn't trust anyone. The thought of letting anyone else in on his thoughts made him shudder.

Finally, the bell clanged loudly and interrupted his musings. He gathered up his books and made to leave, an arm caught him hard in the chest almost knocking him off his feet and scaring him to death!

Quickly recovering he shot the owner of the appendage an icy glare of steel.

"Don't forget your report card Jesse!" His teacher said to him, his voice was piercing and unnaturally high for that of a male, which made him subject to many jokes; that of which he was scarcely aware. It was mainly due to the fact that he was a broad built masculine looking man and his voice sounded completely out of place coming from a man of his stature. He faltered under Jesse's cold gaze. Jesse guessed his report card wasn't good. Whilst he was a completely bright individual, he never paid mind to mathematics; his talents lay further toward creative arts, music, painting and drawing.

"Hn." He grunted in response, he snatched the envelope out of his teacher's thick muscular hand and shoved it hastily into his bag. Jesse was a man of very few words. He made his way silently to the door and shut it deftly behind him.

Outside the sun had disappeared and droplets of rain began to fall from the hazy grey sky. A clap of lightning momentarily blinded him and he caught a momentary glimpse of a girl. She appeared slightly taller than him; she had long, chocolate coloured locks and alabaster skin nearly as pale as his own. Her hair was strung with moisture and water was dripping from the tips. She stared at him for a moment through large frightened aquamarine eyes, she blinked and her cherry-red lips parted in shock. Thunder startled Jesse, he jumped and it might as well have been a mirage. Before Jesse could even react to this, as quickly as it had started, the rain stopped. The clouds parted and the sun shone brightly down on his face.

Jesse blinked several times while his mind tried to register what had just happened.

"I can't blame _that_ on my imagination," He spoke to no-one but the wind. He checked his watch, 3.22pm. He had missed the bus. He swung his pack over one shoulder and began to trudge down town, at a steady pace, towards the place he called home. He had come to call it home about three years ago. Once again lost in his dismal musings Jesse kept setting one foot after the other, his feet guiding him more than his head.

The walk home was slow, and as the hot sun scorched his pale skin, Jesse almost wished it would begin to rain once more. His thirst had started to become painful and he let out a sigh of relief when his apartment loomed into view. He broke into a jog, coming to a halt only when he had reached the front gate.

Panting slightly, he checked his mail box, two letters for Angel and one for him. Angel always was the more popular of the two. The raven haired teen had taken a liking to Jesse and let him live with him when he had no-where. He could understand the young boys' popularity.

Mild mannered and polite, Angel had inquisitive and intelligent sparkling emerald eyes. They gave off a warmth which made you immediately trust the guy. He had a sweet innocence about him which Jesse could not relate to, but he had come to enjoy the raven-haired teen's company. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone especially not the kid in question. Angel almost seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to other people and he gave off a positively happy aura, he rarely thought about himself at all. He had a dazzling smile and a soft voice. He was a very knowing sort of person.

Jesse pocketed his letter and pushed the buzzer on the door.

"Who is it?" a familiar sweet voice rang through the small speaker.

"Me," Jesse grunted in his deep voice, annoyed that he had to ask. The door clicked and Jesse turned the knob, opening the door a little more forcefully than a calm person would have almost knocking Angel off his feet. He shoved the two letters into a disgruntled Angels hands.

"Hi, how was your day Jesse?" He said kindly, his smile was warm and his emerald eyes twinkled expectantly.

Jesse didn't acknowledge him. He had too much weighing on his mind to think about anything else at the moment. His walk home had given him a lot to think about and although Jesse might appear to be an emotionless bastard to other people, this was all a façade. Jesse was the only one who could be such a steel robot and just block things out so much that even Angel with his knack of knowing everything would sometimes be put off by his moodiness.

"Hello to you too!" Angel huffed. It was not like Angel to fly off the handle and Jesse's silver eyes widened but he quickly returned to his stony demeanour and shrugged seemingly uncaring.

Angel however knew him enough to know better than to think it meant nothing.

"What the hell is up with_ you _lately?" He spoke at the bedroom door Jesse had just slammed in his face. "_Aargh! Damn you Jesse Magdolen."_ He muttered more to himself than to Jesse. He vented his frustration by aiming a kick at the innocent couch. It didn't help any, he swore at the throbbing emanating from his big toe.

The small apartments only silences disappeared as the sound of Jesse's little stereo filled the room. Angel shook his raven head in angst. He knew the guy could be a heartless bastard sometimes and even being his best friend he knew that there was so much more to him. Much more that he never confided in anyone, not even Angel. Regardless of that, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid.

Maybe if he did confide in someone one day he wouldn't be so moody, Angel thought. But Angel knew there must have been horrors in Jesse's past. Horrors he couldn't dream of.

He had found Jesse on a curb in the city near King George Square. Crying in the rain. He had pulled over his Ferrari and told Jesse to hop in. That boy had looked so forlorn and hopeless that he couldn't have kept driving.

He didn't know what it was about the scared look in those piercing grey eyes that had drawn him in. He still didn't.

But Jesse had just choked out "Thanks," in that sad, deep quivering voice of his and sat there shivering, tears running silently down his face for the whole ride home. Angel took pity upon the teen and after staying a few nights had offered him the spare room permanently. Since that night he had never seen Jesse cry again. And three years later Jesse was still living with him. He had never dropped his dismal attitude and he never did tell Angel where he had been going that night. Or what he had been running from.

Angel took to preparing an early dinner in their tiny kitchenette. Everything in his small apartment was immaculate. Save for Jesse's room.

_XxxxxxX_

The instant he had walked into his room Jesse had thrown his backpack into the chaotic mess on the floor, (that of which he could no longer remember was carpeted, tiled or if he had floorboards) and thrown himself onto his bed.

"I wonder who that girl was," He mused, thinking about the afternoon, images of her flashing through his mind again, "She was pretty." He lingered on this thought for only a second before turning the knob on his small stereo until it wouldn't go any further.

_[[Please baby can't you see]]  
[[My mind's a burnin' hell]]  
[[I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin']]  
[[My heart apart as well]]  
[[Tonight you told me]]  
[[That you ache for something new]]  
[[And some other woman is lookin' like something]]  
[[That might be good for you]]_

It must have been 2 hours at least before Angel came in with his and Jesse's dinner and switched the stereo off. He rocked Jesse's shoulder with his free hand after he had placed a glass of coke down on Jesse's bedside table. He sat on Jesse's bed and placed his bowl of home-made spaghetti on the small spindly table.

"I thought you might be hungry," Angel spoke softly, and kindly. He knew Jesse had it rough and he was just waiting for the moment the Silver eyed boy would open up to him.

Jesse cleared his throat and grunted out a small "thanks," Pushing himself into a sitting position, he rubbed his own tired eyes.

He was a good looking guy, Angel noted, it was no wonder that before Jesse had turned on his stone cold demeanour at school practically every girl had been fawning over him. His delicate mouth shaped into an O as he let out a yawn. Jesse blinked his large silver eyes, and his delicate long eyelashes fluttered a few times as he chased away his sleepiness.

Angel stood and turned to walk out of the room, a look of knowing sadness in his eyes, unbeknownst to the other boy.

"Don't... Don't go..." Jesse spoke quietly in that deep voice and his silver eyes looked almost pained. Angel sighed and sat back down and Jesse crossed his legs, leaving more room for him.

"Mmm… dis ish goob.." Jesse spoke with his mouth full. Angel was quite the cook, and the pasta he made from scratch. He held the firm belief that any other way was the cheat's way. Angel giggled at Jesse for a moment; he really did feel a great deal of affection for the stony robot kid. When his giggles subsided he sat back and thought for a moment, running his hand through his raven bangs.

Jesse sat patiently, balancing on the bed with his legs crossed, appearing calmly devoid of any emotion.

"What did you see?" Angel finally replied approaching the topic with caution. It was apparent to Jesse that there was an emotion he'd never seen in Angel before which he was trying to mask behind blank eyes, though Jesse didn't push the subject. _How did Angel even know about that? _Jesse wondered.

"Forget it." Jesse said whilst stuffing the remains of his spaghetti into his mouth so that he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"Hmm…" Angel stared at Jesse's black walls, and the posters of Jesse's favourite bands hanging sloppily there. _Jesse could be so vague sometimes… Sometimes he just wished he could open a door right in the back of his head and see what was going on inside_.


	4. Chapter 3 Do Demons Like Rain?

- **Chapter 3 -**

**_Do Demons like rain?_**

_Desirae_ stalked her prey, hidden behind the line of oaks. The darkness consumed her and her every step was as quiet as the wind. The only visible part of her was her eyes; floating Prussian orbs in the darkness.

A soft purr escaped her lips, with every stretch her fingertips brushed the earth as she crouched lower, waiting for her prey to catch up to her. As silent as the night, she steadied herself, arching her back, preparing to attack.

This was the only place she felt at home. Hunting in the night for the thrill of it. A twig snapped, the noise masked her ascent and she was in the air as swiftly and as graceful as a cat, pouncing on her victim just as she had with her every other night thrill.

Only on this man she could not smell fear. She ignored this and her fangs glistened as she opened her mouth, preparing to sink them into his neck.

"_Desirae..._" The man spoke softly but very dangerously. "I would not do that if I were you." Her eyes widened in shock as she pushed the man away from her.

"MASTER!" She recognised the old tongue in which he spoke, this Vampire was the oldest one living. She stumbled backwards and landed on the forest floor. What had she done? Oh God.

"Desirae is sorry master, she won't do it again, she won't, please forgive her, master, she is sorry!" Desirae pleaded in between hysterical sobs. There came no reply. She scrambled to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder.

"UNHAND ME, FILTH!" He screamed, pushing her to the earth once more. "You fool. You are not worthy to call yourself a creature of the night… "

He spoke once more in a silky dangerous tone. "Forgive you I may. Be it on one condition. You shall not hunt in these areas again. Tarry Not. _Take advantage of my offer or you shall soon expire." _His deep cold voice would have sent chills through the bravest of men.

"Yes master… Sorry master," She whispered, transforming to her bat form.

_XxxxxxX_

_Well, it's a long story so I guess I'll start from the beginning._

_ I'm Desirae Maberley, I live in the city and I'm 16 years old. This story began on a cold winter night. _

_We were on the train to Brisbane, Jesse and I. He stared out the window with an expression of deep sadness on his face, to this day I don't know if he was staring out the window, or at his reflection. The expression on his face was disturbing, almost haunting._

_ "What's wrong Jesse?" I had whispered. _

_I still don't know if he heard me. His expression did not change. He raised his hand slightly and I watched as he slid his fingertips along the glass, watching the smudge marks grow the further down he moved his hand. He smiled at that, just a little bit, that haunting smile._

_ "Do you remember the time we were fine?" He continued, "Hiding under the apple tree. There was no one but you and me. We would hide from passing cars, but we would have the summer stars?"_

_I opened my mouth slightly as if to reply. I said nothing. I nodded my head silently instead._

"I miss it too Jesse, I really do, but that's all in the past now. I have to get out of here. I don't belong here. I need to move, no one will accept me for what I am now. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way about you anymore Jesse. You will find someone new in Brisbane, I promise." 

Another lie. Another broken Promise...But I had to lie to him. I had to hurt him to protect him.__

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He shrugged, still gazing out the window. As I had turned away, a single tear ran down my cheek. He would never know I had shed that tear for him. He would never know and no one regrets that more than I. 

_Jesse was my best friend. My companion. My soul mate._

As the rain had splattered against the window, I pulled his face towards mine. I embraced him, a friendly embrace not a loving one. And as he smiled at me I will not ever forget those three little words he uttered right there. I pulled away from him and turned towards the isle. Tears were now welling in my eyes...

_I had blinked away my tears and turned towards him. I embraced him for the last time. I transformed into a bat and flew off the train, a few people screamed, but the wind felt nice beneath my wings. I screeched as I put forward my talons to land on the ground, I slowly transformed back to my human form. Every fibre of my being yearned to be back with him on that train. But every sensible particle of my brain knew that it was impossible._

To be around him, to feel his touch, to feel every hitched breath and experience his every waking moment. It's too much. Too much to be inches away from a forbidden love and try with every pore in my body to resist him.

A phrase from far away flashed through my mind.

_[__**The Greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return**__]_

A different phrase, from a different time quickly replaced that one

_[__**Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth,  
One Vampyre's bite brings another one's birth**__]_

I suddenly became very aware of how long I hadn't eaten. I saw a policeman on a bike speed past me. Perfect. I transformed to my bat-like form again. I flew above the policeman. He swatted at me like a fly, I dodged his hand skilfully, and transformed just above the seat and landed behind him.

_ "Hey sugar." I purred in my sexiest voice. "You wanna have some fun?" I cooed._

_ "What do you want?" His breath hitched, and his voice was very obviously shaking._

"You." I whispered.

_ "Take me to your house." I said, licking his neck. It was so smooth, and the vein so blue, a subtle contrast to the deep tan colour. He obeyed, taking a left at the next intersection. I held tighter onto his abdomen, I must have squeezed a bit too hard because I could hear the wind being knocked out of him. I smiled to myself. This is what it was to be alive. Human or Vampyre, the wind felt good flowing through my hair._

The surroundings stopped speeding and he pulled up at an unfamiliar apartment block.

"Which one's yours, sugar?" I asked, licking my lips.

_ "33, 6th f-floor." He spluttered._

_ I grasped for his hand and when I found it, pulled it towards my lips and sucked lightly on his fingers. He took the hint and grabbed my hand with haste pulling me towards the building._

In the lift he nervously pressed the button for the 6th floor and looked at me. I smiled at him and licked my lips. He nervously fumbled for his keys before making his way out of the lift; I snatched at the key and quickly opened the door.

I had pulled him towards me when he started kissing me.

_ "Like it rough do ya?" I kissed back hard and bit into his lip with my fangs._

**_This is it. I thought. I'm so hungry._**

_[__**A Vampyre wakes with blood thirsty needs  
On the warm rich sensation he feels when he feeds.**_]

_ "What!?" He whispered, his eyes opened wide. I pushed him further inside, shutting the door and threw him on the bed._

_ "I'm so hungry." I repeated out loud, in a hushed voice. I smiled to myself as I groped his shoulders and sunk my teeth into his neck, my forehead resting on his chin. My fangs buried themselves further into his flesh and the warm blood oozed onto my lips. I licked at it greedily._

I hungrily gnawed at his neck again, his screams had stopped and he emitted a low moan of pleasure. His body started to spasm. He fainted. I plucked his laptop off his sofa. His apartment was the picture of cleanliness. It was pretty modern. I didn't hesitate to help myself to his liquor cabinet. I perched myself on his windowsill with a scotch & coke in one hand and looked down at the city below, the glass balanced in one hand, his laptop balanced in the other. My fingers flew across the keyboard as I began to surf the net.

_It was a few hours at least before his body began to stir. I smiled to myself and kneeled next to him. His eyes fluttered open groggily._

_ "You're one of us now." I whispered softly into his ear before taking a nick off it with my fang._

_ "Drink my blood." I commanded him as I raised my hand so that his lips were positioned in line with my wrist. He obeyed, piercing my skin and hungrily lapping at my blood with his tongue._

_ "That's the only bad thing." I whispered almost sadly. "The hunger never stops." He kept on drinking my blood._

_ "That's enough now." I told him and pushed at his forehead, like the worthless being he was._

_ "Wh-who are you?" He asked me, his eyes widening._

_ "My names Desirae," I told him, "One who you fear most." And I transformed into my bat form and flew out of his open window._

The drops of rain spat at my wings as I searched for some shelter to stay for the day. I spotted an empty dump bin. That would have to do for sleeping anyway. I outstretched my talons and landed on an empty bottle. As I returned to my human form the bottle was crushed. I pulled the lid of the bin shut and fell asleep immediately, as if my body was in need of something which it had yearned for but not done in quite a long time.

_XxxxxxX_

In present day, the rain lashed at Desirae's wings as she struggled through the storm. Panting, she found shelter on a balcony, and transformed back to her human form. Through the window there were two boys talking, one a raven-haired teen, looking as though he was much in thought of something else, the other a blonde, emerald-eyed boy who she knew very well. But he had no idea about her… No, it was best if he didn't ever know. Said emerald-eyed teen laughed and playfully shoved his friend. His friend stood up and walked out of the room. The blonde called out for his friend, "Angel", she made out through the glass, to have the door slammed and be ignored. She watched him fall back on to his bed to go to sleep. She herself felt drowsy.

She heard the sliding of a glass door, and stirred in her sleep. She felt a hot breath on her face and awoke to the emerald-eyed teen staring at her upside-down. She had fallen asleep which had transformed back to her human form and he was leaning over her. She blinked sleepily before her cobalt eyes sprung open in shock. She hissed; baring her fangs and the pupils in her eyes shrank to the size of a pin. He jumped up in shock. Hissed venomously at him, and baring her fangs once more she leapt onto the barrier of the balcony graceful as a cat and jumped off the edge, unbeknownst to him turning into her bat form before she hit the ground.

She had definitely been there. He wasn't imagining it. He rubbed his eyes slowly, hoping to wake himself up a bit more. He bent himself over the balcony, there was no-one there. He rubbed his eyes again before heading back to bed. _She looks so familiar._ The giant red numbers on his alarm clock now read 3.00am. _Thank god tomorrow is the weekend,_ he thought as he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

_xXxXx_

"Rise and shiiiine." Sang Angels voice, and Jesse's blinds were hastily pulled open. The morning sunlight shone down on his face and it was now his turn to hiss like a vampire. He had completely forgotten about last night's proceedings. It was like a distant dream. He clamped his eyes shut tighter and pulled one of his pillows down over his head.

"Now, now, there'll be none of that." Angel said, too cheerfully, as he fought the pillow out of Jesse's grip. Eyes still closed, Jesse searched for his lost pillow, hands raking the air in his blind attempt. Angel threw back Jesse's bedspread.

"More sleep." Groaned Jesse.

"Not for you, Jesse." He tossed some clothes onto the disgruntled teen's bed. "Breakfast is in the kitchen, I want you up, I have to go over Merlin's house this morning to pick my guitar up." Angel said more firmly, before turning to go, and slamming the door behind him. Jesse found his pillow and threw it at the closed door, in some attempt to defy his control-freak of a housemate. He didn't know his parents, but Angel sure never missed an opportunity to play 'Mum' with him.

"Great… just what I want to do with my perfectly good Saturday morning." He said sadly in his deep voice. Merlin was another member of Angel's band, who didn't particularly like Jesse, and always went out of his way to make his life less worth living. He discarded the somewhat ugly outfit that Angel had left for him, turned the knob on his stereo as far as it would go, and went to his closet to search for something more wearable.

_[[Six feet deep is the incision,_

_In my heart, that bar-less prison._

_Discolours all with tunnel vision._

_Sun setter… Nymphetamine]]_

Angel turned his head as he felt Jesse's presence in the kitchenette, to see the platinum-haired youth standing in the doorway in what looked like the most gothic ensemble he could lay his hands on; a spiked choker, black lipstick, an old _Marilyn Manson _shirt, a studded belt, black cargoes and spiked cuffs. As Jesse stood in the doorway looking surly, Angel snorted and fought to keep his face straight.

"What?" Jesse said. His face was emotionless and blank as ever.

"I know I told you I was going to see Merlin," Replied Angel cautiously, "but I didn't say anything about you having to come with me. You've got yourself all worked up and worn something which you thought he wouldn't approve of for no good reason." He had the smallest trace of a smile lingering on his features.

"I know." Jesse Lied.

"Oh?" Angel raised his eyebrows with an expression of mock concern.

Jesse mimicked his expression.

"Don't pull that face, I know just as well as everyone else that you are incapable of emotion Jesse Magdolen" laughed Angel, amused by the face.

"As a matter of fact I was going into the city today to look for some new band shirts." Jesse shot him one of his famous glares.

"I'm sure." Angel replied, but his voice, and his eyes were calm and warm.

"I AM!" he shouted at Angel, simultaneously grabbing his leather jacket, the keys to his car, his wallet and storming out the door, taking care to slam it as hard as its hinges would bear. He headed to his car. The black cooper, he had christened it Wing, stood drenched in the rain. He fiddled for his keys and shoved his wallet in his back pocket. Slamming the car door, he started the engine and deciding the car was too quiet he turned the knob on the stereo as far as he dare.

_[[Cold was my soul,  
Untold was the pain,  
I faced when you left me,  
A rose in the rain... ]]_

He felt the engine roaring beneath his palms and he tapped the steering wheel to the beat, the chorus to the song came and he belted it out as loud as he could. At the same moment he pushed the accelerator and felt the seat press into his back as the black mini cooper flew, surroundings speeding by him. He felt a thrill and sped on. This was the only place he could forget. Truly forget. It was the closest thing he felt to being alive.

_[[Sick and weak from my condition,  
This lust, this vampyric addiction,  
To Her alone in full submission,_

None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
Nymphetamine girl]] his voice was echoing through the street.

He had reached his destination, so he disengaged the engine and stepped onto the pavement. Of course, he didn't really have any shopping to do. So he slammed the car door and locked it. There was a small pub down this street that no-one knew about, he opened the door and was greeted with the surly bar-man.

"Hey Ted just the usual thanks." He nodded at Ted, taking a stool at the bar, and lighting a cigarette. Ted always understood. He was pretty sure he knew Jesse was under-age and yet he never questioned him.

Unbeknownst to our platinum-haired youth, Desirae sat in the dark corner of the run down bar, she watched stonily as Jesse ordered a drink and took a seat at the bar. She watched him gaze into nothingness and he seemed distant, worried, almost panicky. She saw his hand start to snake its way towards the bowl of nuts on the bar-counter and noticed he seemed to be signing a song to himself under his breath. It was only with her sonar-like hearing that she could have possibly picked up the quiet noise.

_[[Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find the right slot for your sacred key]]_

It was such a sad, sweet sound. Desirae decided she had seen enough. She gracefully shot down the alleyway behind the pub, _the Pink Piano bar_. There she waited, hoping that a stupid stranger might lurk behind, alone; perhaps a chef, putting a bin out? God, she was hungry.

"Ooh, so this is where you hang out nowadays." A cool snide voice behind her remarked. She whirled around to find Pyro, the second youngest member of her clan. He was a hot headed, red haired youth whose eyes appeared red and fierce. This meant he was hungry, she noted. She wondered why; Pyro never seemed to have a waver in the influx of incoming prey before this… She had never seen his eyes that colour before. Not in the three years they had known each other anyway. She hated the foul snigger which was painted clear as day across his features.

It only irked her more due to the fact that he wasn't a particularly unattractive Vamp. On the outside. He had been known to torture and light his victims on fire prior to killing them just for fun. These were the ones he did not feed on.

"What do you want, Pyro?" She asked in a nonchalant steady tone.

"Nothing." He shrugged, but there was a satisfied smirk in place on his features.

"I've just noticed is all… Noticed that you haven't really been in the woods… Hunting lately…" He trailed off as if waiting to get a rise out of her. When none came he started up again. "I heard rumours…" He trailed off again.

She could see where he was going and she wasn't going to help him get there.

"Rumours that *cough* you had been banished from those woods." He remarked, getting to his point at last. His eyes looked cold and piercing.

"I don't have to talk about rumours with you." She said silkily.

He laughed a cold laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was right… she needed to feed soon. The hunger was overwhelming and she might have been tempted to do something stupid.

"Just be careful." Pyro smirked. "Wouldn't want you to do something stupid!" He taunted. It was almost as though he knew exactly what was on her mind and she didn't like it one bit.

"Fuck you, prick, you're one to talk about stupid." She smirked back at him, and high-tailed it out of there. Bounding seamlessly up the wall like a cat.

The cool night time air breezed through her hair as she ran, leaping from one building to the next barely kicking off as she went. This was a good feeling. Grinning like a loon she continued to hurtle through the night air. Finally coming to a halt and crouching like spider-man she spied her next victim.


	5. Chapter 4 Remember the Days

-Chapter 4 -

**_Remember the days_**

The chatter in the cafeteria was deafening. But it seemed to be dying off gradually, Jesse noticed. He swivelled in his chair to see why and his eyes almost fell out of his head. There was a pretty little brunette girl circulating the tables, delicate with alabaster skin and deep blue eyes. He wasn't the only one paying her attention though. Especially amongst the guys, but boys and girls alike were whispering as she walked past. Heads were turning this way and that.

"_I've certainly never seen her before," _said an ill-disguised whisper. The owner of the voice was none other than Angel's friend Merlin, whose tongue was all but hanging out of his open mouth. His cheeks were quickly deepening to match his vibrant hair colour, when he realised half of the cafeteria had heard him. Jesse sniggered under his breath. _Karma for Merlin. _He thought.

There was a small tirade of laughter and the cafeteria resumed its noisy state, the girl who was causing such a disturbance took a seat by herself at an empty table but was immediately bombarded with people sitting down next to her. She didn't look too pleased, Jesse thought.

Angel laughed light-heartedly at the look on Merlin's face.

"_Cheer up Mer,_" He teased, "She _is_ pretty cute." He followed up this statement by averting his gaze timidly.

"Shut up," Merlin didn't notice Angel's discomfort because he himself was still deep red and now pouting.

Serus, another member of the band pulled up a chair and sat down next to Merlin.

"Haha! Merlin you're such a dope!" He laughed. "The new girl is pretty banging, right?" He nodded his head toward her. The two band members totally ignored Jesse's presence which was just about usual. It suited Jesse fine.

Jesse sat there in silence rather than joining in on the conversation. There wasn't much he could have contributed anyway. The three boys continued to speculate about the new girl for a while, before moving on to the topic of song writing for their band '_Black Cheezecake'_, at which point Angel produced a crumpled piece of paper from somewhere in his pocket and cleared his throat.

The other two band members stopped what they were doing to listen to Angel. The raven-haired teenager may have been modest but he had this silent way of commanding your attention. He didn't say anything; however, he simply put the piece of paper on the table, smoothed it out, and pushed it toward the other members of his band.

Serus snatched at it first and Merlin huffily got up to peer over his shoulder. Serus hummed a low tune for a moment, his eyes darting over the page taking in the sheet music and lyrics.

"This is good, Wing." Serus stated, employing the use of Angel's nickname. Serus had spiked up mousy brown hair, he was tall, skinny, and very down to earth. He had light blue eyes, and his whole persona gave you a very relaxed vibe. As he was a surfer he often zoned out a lot but on the whole Jesse was pretty okay with him. Which said a lot for the guy.

A smile crossed Angel's features at this praise.

"Great. Because I was hoping maybe we could play it at the…" And at this he paused for effect, "_Gig_ that I have lined up for us."

The other members stared at him, their eyes popping out of their heads.

"You're _kidding!_" It was Serus, who spoke first, in a hushed tone.

"No, for serious." Angel's eyes sparkled as he grinned at their reaction.

It was all Jesse could do not to roll his eyes when Serus and Merlin vacated their seats in preference of performing an odd sort of victory dance which reminded Jesse of Indians dancing around a fire, only with more skipping.

On that note, he stood, pushing the chair back with his knees. As it scraped on the floor, Angel's eyes flickered toward him but he still had his goofy smile in place and continued to keep his eyes trained on the other two members of his band, who were still dancing around like idiots.

As Jesse glanced back at them he did not regret his decision to walk away. Those kind of social situations only made him feel awkward. He journeyed through the hallways of the school alone, this was how he liked it. It was so peaceful; so quiet. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He had barely done this, however, when he heard it. A quiet melody coming from somewhere further up the hallway. He followed the music, sooner realising it was a girl singing, accompanied by piano. Intrigued, he kept on walking. As soon as the noise got louder he turned to his right, through a doorway he saw the back of a girls head. The girl had long chocolate locks, which glistened almost too much. He thought he recognised who it was, but was even more surprised to realise that he recognised that tune.

_[[Lead to the river.  
Midsummer, I waved.  
A "V" of black swans .  
On with hope to the grave .  
And though Red September;  
With skies fire-paved.  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones…]]_

He watched as her skilful fingers darted across the piano gracefully. He stood there entranced for a little while. She stopped playing. Jesse ducked his head out of the window and turned on his heel. Merely a second later, he heard the lock clicking.

Up close, this girl looked beautiful. And how did she move so fast!?

"Fuck off." She spoke clearly, and slowly, as if Jesse didn't quite comprehend.

Jesse's eyes widened. He didn't say a word. He had no idea what he had done to warrant such words. Words which seemed harsh, coming from the tongue of this beautiful creature. He drank in her full appearance; curvy, yet delicate. She had flawless, pearlescent skin, cherry lips and, he noted, big cobalt eyes; which were staring at him so intensely that if looks could kill, he was sure he wouldn't be there to talk about it any longer. Her penetrating stare sent a chill through him. He felt the hairs on his arms standing on end.

He wasn't about to take her shit though, who did she think she was? He was at this school first. He sent a silver chill back her way, with one of his famous 'Jesse Magdolen' death glares. They stood there eyes locked for a moment.

"_There you are Jesse! I sure wondered where you had gotten to!" _Jesse's gaze faltered and the unfamiliar voice distracted him. He turned to see a red-head, he thought it was Merlin at first but upon closer inspection he did not recognise the owner of the voice.

"Come on, we have lots to talk about." He encouraged, and looked at Jesse in a meaningful way. No one ever talked to him like this so he turned on his heel, being sure to send one last glare back over his shoulder at the girl, grateful for an excuse to leave the awkward situation behind.

Once they were out of earshot, his saviour began to talk.

"You don't know me," he started, "and you probably have never seen me, but I know you. I also know _her_, and she's not very nice. Just trust me on this one Jess. You don't want to get mixed up with that kind of girl."

"And why should I trust you!?" Jesse snapped at him. Now that they were away from that situation, although he felt grateful for the getaway, he saw no reason to act nicely. No one had ever shown him the courtesy, so why should he expect anyone to ever understand him?

"Well I can think of three good reasons just off the top of my head." Smirked the stranger.  
"One, you don't know anything about yourself, and I can help with that. Two…" he ticked them off on his fingers, "I want to be your friend. Three, I'm the only person you've got."

"But-" Jesse tried to protest.

"Buh-buh-buh…. No." He was cut off. "Angel does not count. He doesn't know about your past, he can't help you do anything _substantial_." He almost purred that last word.

Jesse quietly glared at him, wanting to defend Angel. The truth was, this boy had struck a chord, and he knew it too, Jesse could tell.

"Okay, so how can you help me then?" Jesse retorted.

"Hmm… Feisty today aren't we?" His smirk was back in place, but this time it was playful, "Let's just say I have some _information_ that you might want."

"And what might that be?" Jesse snarled.

"Hmm…" He said again, "You didn't think it will be that easy do you?" He grinned, apparently loving this form of torture.

"If there's one thing I have learnt in my time here, it is, anything that is worth your while will not come easy, young Jesse. If you want that information, you are going to have to be my friend first. A real friend. Open up a part of yourself to me. Then you will have to coax it out of me… really convince me that I should tell you. Does that sound like a fair bargain? Take it or leave it, it's up to you." He had a very cat-like quality to him, Jesse decided. His words made Jesse uncertain, which spurred on another bout of anger.

"That's all you want, huh!? The stony robot kid to let you know all about him!? Well I've got news for you! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! SO I GUESS IT'LL BE FUCKING FUN, AND SAD FOR YOU DUDE!" Jesse was fuming. His eyes were full of rage, and the stranger just stood there grinning his cheesy grin. This did nothing for Jesse's temperament. He sent a well-aimed kick at a nearby locker. The whole thing shuddered, and the door caved in. Jesse's hands were shaking with rage, he clenched them into fists.

"Up to you kiddo. As I said, 'take it or leave it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I... don't even know your name." Jesse said softly, his hands fell to his side in defeat.

"It's Pyro." He stuck out his hand.

Jesse didn't take it. He started at it in confusion. "Spyro?"

"Py-ro." Pyro corrected him.

"Oh..." The name still sounded strange to him. He looked up at Pyro, with his fiery red hair. He guessed the name suited him... if Pyro was short for pyromaniac. Pyro continued to follow him.

"You can go now... if you want." Jesse offered, he was trying to be as nice as he could. In case Pyro actually did have some information. He didn't want to write it off just yet.

"No... Friends hang out and walk together at school." He smiled cheerfully, "Then we can hang out at your place after school... That is, if Angel doesn't mind you having a _friend_ over." He said all of this very innocently.

Jesse grit his teeth, he knew Angel would be over the moon at the first friend that he brought over; which would probably just bring out his motherly side. Angel might even decide to bake them cookies or something. He rolled his eyes, thinking about it.

"I don't think we're quite at that level of _friendship _yet." Jesse spoke in his low voice, with a hint of annoyance.

_XxxxxX_

They actually sounded good despite the name _'Black Cheezecake,' _Jesse thought, which was Angels attempt at humour. Originally Merlin had asked for the band to be called _Dark Hypnotic_ which was a pretty cool name, even Jesse had to admit. But when Angel had the idea for the funny band name, Merlin was outvoted by Angel and Serus.

So because it was Friday afternoon again, and due to Jesse's refusal at voluntarily having Pyro in his house, Angel had dragged Jesse along to Serus' house to listen to them as they rehearsed their latest song, written by Angel.

Angel was lead vocals, and lead guitar. Serus, with his dreamy expression, accompanied him on bass, which suited him and Merlin bashed away at the drums. They were all pretty good and they had a nice sound. Angel's voice really set it off though. Jesse watched him as he crooned into the mic. He couldn't help it, Angel just looked as though he truly was happy, and Jesse liked seeing someone so at peace with the world. A feeling he was yet to experience.

[[_as I recall, with my stomach turning  
and I was hiding away from myself  
away from you...]]_

Angel began softly. His voice caused goose-bumps to rise on Jesse's skin.

[[_like nothing (but something) was terribly wrong  
and I admit that I was only waiting for the right time ('night time' Serus voice chimed in for backup)  
the right moment for you to look away  
(though you never did I pretended for a while)  
SO I COULD WALK WHERE I DON'T BELONG!_]]

Angels voice rose with passion, and his eyes fell shut as he got into this part of the song. Jesse smiled a little at this.

[[_I remember every word you said  
come back here time, come back!  
and I remember I'll soon be dead  
PITIFUL, so pitiful!_

But I know, as I hammered those nails into your beautiful hands  
Your eyes still try to search for mine, but I look away  
Now your eyes are the only thing that can save me  
I'm still so afraid of them piercing  
You're breaking into my prison,  
Just pretended for a while  
My soul is dying  
I won't look away]]

As the song became quieter, Angel's voice purred the sweet tones and his hips swayed in fusion with the melody. He looked so natural, Jesse thought, like this is where he truly belonged. Angel's eyes flicked up toward Jesse, he didn't look away as he struck the notes for the outro on his guitar. His voice rising as he sung the final verse.

[[_and I remember every word you said (pitiful)  
come back here time, come back! (pitiful)  
and I remember I'd soon be dead (pitiful)  
pitiful so PIT - I - FUL!_]]

The last word he all but screamed. Okay, Jesse had to confess, he was impressed a little bit.


	6. Chapter 5 How Soon is Now?

-Chapter 5 -

**_How Soon is Now?_**

_I turned the doorknob and inside was the most bizarre house I had ever laid my eyes upon. It's like there was half of everything. I walked to the bookcase and wrestled half a book out of the half book case. It was cut in half horizontally, but almost as though the other half of the book had never existed. I set it down and plucked half a coffee mug off the half table, which in itself defied gravity. My head swivelled around, I noticed a hole in the wall just big enough to crawl through; the wallpaper surrounding it was cracked and torn. I got down on my hands and knees and looked through the hole. It was dark but a neon green light came from inside. I stuck my head inside. It appeared muddy, and mossy, little parts of the moss were glowing with that fluorescent green colour, like little bright flecks of green light. They reminded me of those optic fibre lights you can get on Christmas trees. Hesitantly, I put my hand out and touched them. They were soft and they seemed to pulse knowingly under my touch, creepily like they had life and mind of their own. I tentatively pushed my palm down and slid my knee forward. Nothing bad happened, but the mud and moss felt disgusting, like cold, oozy clay. I kept going, now confident that I wasn't going to be poisoned or anything. The space got wider once I had passed the wall, but not much taller. It expanded into a big room, where I could walk on my knees but not stand. My knees were becoming sore from dragging them through the mud, and they occasionally grazed on a rock buried in the ooze. The whole room glowed and pulsed in an eerie way. It was dark in there, save for the flecks of light provided by the moss, which gave my skin a sickly green hue. The scene that soon came into my view was pretty disturbing. Alien plants lined the muddy, mossy walls. Some of them slimy, some of them had teeth, whilst the rest distinctly resembled human organs. But this could not compare to the most disconcerting part of all. Mutilated humans stood, lay, and crawled before me. They were wax sculptures, and as with the table in the half house, some of them defied gravity. As with before, there was only half. Some were split down the middle vertically, others, horizontally. All of them were stark naked men. But the most disturbing, I thought, was one poor man which looked as though he had had his groin mutilated. They looked like life-size figurines, but they stunk like real bodies. The stench was unbearable and I had to swallow the bile rising in the back of my throat. I continued to crawl past them, I couldn't turn around now, and there was something about their eyes which sparkled with life. I tried not to look. Something latched onto my leg. I choked back a scream and twisted my body around to pry it off. A torso of one of the mutilated men lay near my ankle. Its hand was attached to me but it didn't appear to have moved from its original state. Its eyes looked pleading, and I wrenched its strong fingers from my leg. That's when I noticed it. A piece of paper balled up in its hand. I took it and kept crawling with it scrunched in my fist. There was no way I could read it in this light. As if the room read my mind, the walls blazed a bright orange, as if someone had changed the hue on the fibre optics. The change in colour of my surroundings did not make them any less frightening. The bodies behind me gave off an aura of burning. The now shimmering orange gave them the appearance of an inferno of scorched, rotting flesh. The smell in the room changed too, it smelt like burning hair and skin. I shivered despite the fiery atmosphere. I glanced down at the paper in my hand. I did not have a good feeling about it. I slowly smoothed it out. It was written in what looked like the mans- figurines, I reminded myself- blood. _

_It read: _

We were once like you. You need to escape before she finds you, or all you ever knew will never be.

Jesse sat up in bed gasping. His stomach heaved and he threw up all over his bed sheets. With shaking hands, he stripped the soiled linen from the bed. He rolled it all up in a ball and carried it to the laundry. He threw it in the washing machine and put it on a heavy cycle and then without even bothering to get new sheets, went back to bed and drifted off to a restless sleep on his naked bed.

_XxxxxX_

"Hi, Jesse!" Pyro came bounding up to Jesse full of excitement.

"Hey, Pyro…" was Jesse's unenthused response.

"Whatcha up to?" Pyro enquired.

"Going to class." Jesse's pace quickened… Pyro was becoming incessant. He had to get rid of him. He felt conflicted about that though, but he on the other hand was beginning to think that Pyro was making the whole 'I have secret information' thing up just to further antagonate him. Pyro started to walk faster too, to keep in stride with Jesse.

"Oh yeah, what class have you got Jess?" Pyro asked innocently as though nothing was wrong. Well it was wrong, Jesse decided, and once more his tread became faster. It did nothing, Pyro matched Jesse's speed easily, and it was as though at the same second they both started walking faster.

"Look, Pyro, please leave me alone." Jesse was not very good at putting what he felt into words, because he spoke so very few of them. Pyro raised his hands as if to apologise, and turned on his heel to walk off. He stopped in place and looked over his shoulder at Jesse for a moment.

"Just you remember who knows more about your… uhh… situation. Have you even told Angel you don't remember a single thing about yourself?" He smiled as Jesse clenched his jaw. "I didn't think so." He said coolly before continuing to walk away. Jesse wanted to scream in frustration. How did Pyro know these things? Maybe he would accept his next offer… The thought only made him more pissed off.

Just then though, the pretty new girl walked past interrupting his thoughts. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he walked in front of her, cutting off her path. She gracefully dodged him and kept walking. Miffed, he called out to her.

"Wait…" He started and then clamped his mouth shut. Crap… Crap, crap, crap.

She turned around, looked him up and down like he was a piece of filth, before muttering two words.

"Bite me." She said, she smirked at him and kept walking.

FUCK. Why did he say anything? He balled his fist up and smacked it into his head. A snort, and then derisive laughter rang from the locker beside him. He sent the owner of the laugh a vile look. When he realised it was Pyro, he stormed up to him. He was about an inch from their noses touching.

"Stay. The fuck. Out of. My way." He imposed, pausing every few words for effect. He then punched the locker beside Pyro for effect. It left a dent, he was pleased to see. But Pyro didn't even flinch. He just stood there with a smug look on his face. Jesse turned; he was going to be late for class.

He walked in the classroom mid-lecture and slumped himself in a seat in the back corner. It was as though he were invisible. That was the way he liked it. He pulled out his sketch pad and doodled a picture of Pyro with a noose around his neck. He was particularly relishing drawing the rope with bloody stains dripping down, with his red biro when he felt someone leaning over his shoulder. He froze with his pen poised over the paper.

"Nice drawing. I particularly like the look of pain on my face; I think it's rather realistic, if not far from probable."

Jesse's neck snapped around. "How the hell did you get in here without anyone noticing?"

"When someone pays you a compliment, you are supposed to thank them." said Pyro innocently, with the air of someone correcting his manners.

"I thought I told you to stop following me. This is getting weird." Jesse said through gritted teeth.

"No you never. Besides, you'll never make friends with _that_ attitude." Pyro said sweetly.

"I. Do not. Want or _need_. _Friends_." He spat the last word out vehemently. This was really getting beyond weird now. Maybe he would want to be friends with Pyro if he wasn't so god damn persistent.

Pyro put his finger to his lips indicating for Jesse to be silent, and subtly pointed toward the teacher, as if he wanted to listen. Then he clasped his hands together, and faced the front with his back straight, as if he were paying attention.

Jesse scratched his head in confusion. Pyro was one confusing person. One minute he wanted to be his friend, the next he was laughing at his rejection. And now… Well Jesse did not know what to make of what was happening now. He shook his head in frustration and continued with his drawing. He caught Pyro looking at it every now and then, before finally saying something.

"I've met a lot of famous artists in my time, and you're pretty good." He sounded genuine this time, Jesse thought.

Jesse shrugged. "It was one thing I did not need remember… It just sort of came naturally. Old Jesse…. Um… Old Jesse must have practised it or something." He confessed. It was more than he had said to anyone and he was pretty shocked at the words coming out of his own mouth. He bit his tongue but kept his expression neutral.

"Well, this _Old Jesse_ must have been very talented." said Pyro kindly. The bell clanged and Pyro had already vacated his seat and was gone before Jesse could reply. _Odd guy, _Jesse thought privately.

_XxxxxX_

Jesse heard familiar voices, hissing at each other in apparent argument. He strained his ears. He tread carefully and stood with his back flat against the side of a locker. One of the voices was Pyro, the other, a girls voice, he couldn't quite pick who. She sounded incensed, Jesse thought. He still couldn't make out what they were saying, so he edged as close as he dare to the frame of the lockers.

"I don't know what you _think _you're playing at but it better _stop_." snapped the female. Footsteps… Jesse pulled away from the locker and acted as though he were casually walking out of the classroom still. It was the new girl… _Great… _She gave Jesse a withering look and stormed past him. For once Jesse felt inclined to talk to Pyro.

"What was all that about?" enquired Jesse, it was his turn to act innocent.

Pyro's eyes were alive with fire and amusement. "Don't know what you mean. You might find out if you took the time to be my _friend_." He added scathingly, smirked and walked away. It was Jesse's turn to keep up with him.

"YOU CONFUSE ME! YOU KNOW THAT!? One minute you want to be my friend, you stalk me, the next you run away, and pick fights with a new girl, you won't even tell me anything! God! Why the hell did you even bother walking into my life? I wish you hadn't" Jesse aimed a punch at Pyro's jaw. Pyro was too quick for him though, he dodged it easily, grabbed Jesse's wrist painfully, held it up in the air and, almost pulling Jesse off his feet he punched him hard in the gut.

Jesse collapsed into the lockers near them with a loud thud. Doubled over, he looked up and watched as Pyro left him there. _Some friend…_ He thought. He let himself slide down the lockers and sat on the floor, still doubled over in pain. He pulled up his shirt to inspect, and there was already a purple bruise inking over his stomach.

FUCK. He kicked the ground in anguish from his sitting position, causing the locker behind him to clang loudly. School had ended, he needed to go home.

He could hear voices, and laughter. Great. He thought that everyone had gone home by now, but apparently not. Before he could pull his shirt down Angel came around the corner, flanked by Serus, Merlin, and their other sometimes-backup-singer, River. Angel stopped mid-sentence and goggled at the bruise on Jesse's abs before he could pull his shirt over it. Jesse didn't say anything.

"Well, I'll catch you three later," Angel said, meaningfully. The other boys got the hint.

"See ya later, kiddo." said Serus, and gestured for the others to follow him, Serus was good like that. Not the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to his school work, mainly because he ditched class so much, but when it came to understanding, he was your man. Once his friends were out of sight Angel stood over Jesse and crossed his arms.

"Let me see it." He said forcefully.

"You already did." Jesse said indignantly.

"For fucks sake, Jesse." He knelt down on the ground next to the blonde and forced his shirt up. "How in _hell _did that happen?" He said angrily.

Jesse just shrugged in reply.

"You _need _to tell me." He tried to say calmly.

"NO. I don't." Jesse pushed Angel's hand off his shirt and tried to stand up. Only the pain was pretty bad and he found his head spinning as he collapsed backward into the locker again.

"You're a fucking idiot, Jess. I don't know how you get yourself into this shit." He grabbed Jesse's elbow and steadied him, "Good thing one of us has the sense to drive to school." He helped Jesse all the way to the car, and pushed his head down so that he wouldn't hit his head, like the police do to criminals.

"_Watch it!_" Jesse protested. Angel ignored him and slammed the door to the silver car.


End file.
